Promise
by Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori
Summary: 'Photo Album' side story! Amu dan Tadase berpisah saat kelulusan SD, dengan Tadase yang berjanji akan kembali lagi untuk Amu. 5 tahun berlalu. Akankah mereka tetap saling menunggu? Ataukah mereka akan melanggar janji agar selalu setia? OOC. Canon. OC.


**Promise**

**Summary :  
**'Photo Album' side story! Amu dan Tadase berpisah saat kelulusan SD, dengan Tadase yang berjanji akan kembali lagi untuk Amu. 5 tahun berlalu. Akankah mereka tetap saling menunggu? Ataukah mereka akan melanggar janji agar selalu setia? OOC. Canon. OC.

**Genre and Rate :  
**Romance & Friendship, Rate T (for romantic scene, kiss and hug!)**  
**Amu H. & Tadase H.

**A/N :  
**Side Story-nya Photo Album! Dari foto yang penjelasannya _'Ini 'kan tepat saat kelulusan SD, kita berdua sampai menangis karena kita akan pisah Junior High. Semuanya jadi bingung kenapa kita berdua menangis dan berpelukan, kecuali Mashiro-san, Yuiki-san, Fujisaki-kun, Rikka-chan, Hikaru-kun, dan juga Sanjou-kun. Yah, karena aku pindah ke New York. Tapi kita bertemu lagi di kelas 2 Senior High.'_ Amu dan Tadase pacaran. Seperti biasa, OC muncul.

**Story Begin!**

"SELAMAT ATAS KELULUSANNYA!"

Semua murid kelas 6 yang lulus kelihatan sangat gembira. Kecuali seorang laki-laki yang memiliki rambut keemasan dan mata merah _mahony_, nyaris pink. Ia memang senang bisa lulus, tapi dia juga sedih karena satu alasan. Mantan King's Chair di Guardian itu menatap seorang perempuan berambut pink dengan mata keemasan yang sedang berbicara dengan Queen's Chair Guardian yang baru.

"Hotori-kun, sekarang saatnya untuk memberitahu Amu-chan. Besok pagi Hotori-kun sudah berangkat 'kan?" ujar laki-laki berambut ungu panjang yang mirip perempuan di sampingnya.

"Aku tahu, Fujisaki-kun. Tapi aku tidak yakin, apa aku cukup berani untuk memberitahunya. Dulu juga, kau tidak berani memberitahunya saat kau pindah sebagai Fujisaki Nadeshiko 'kan.."

"Ini beda, Hotori-kun. Pada akhirnya aku kembali lagi setelah setahun, walau sebagai Nagihiko dan dia belum tahu sampai sekarang. Aku sudah tahu kalau aku akan kembali. Dan aku bukanlah orang yang seperti dirimu. Aku hanya sebatas sahabat, sedangkan kau itu kekasihnya, Hotori-kun. Bayangkan betapa kecewanya dia jika kau pergi diam-diam."

Shugo Chara yang bagaikan raja mengangguk di sampingnya. "Benar, Tadase. Lagipula, seorang raja tidak boleh mengecewakan siapapun."

Tadase menghela nafas berat. Ia kembali menatap perempuan tadi, Hinamori Amu, mantan Joker's Chair sekaligus kekasihnya sendiri. "Kalian benar.. Aku akan memberitahunya sekarang. Kau juga, Kiseki. Kau harus bilang ke Miki 'kan?"

Ia dan Kiseki menuju Amu dan keempat Shugo Chara-nya. "Amu-chan."

"Ah, Tadase-kun? Sebentar ya, Rikka."

"Hai, Amu-senpai!" jawab Rikka. Dia tahu apa yang akan diberitahu Tadase pada Amu. Bukan hanya dia, tapi seluruh Guardian sudah tahu, kecuali Amu.

Amu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Tadase. "Bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Tadase sedikit gugup. Amu mengangguk, lalu keduanya menyisih dari kerumunan murid. Semua Guardian melihat mereka berdua. Mantan Queen a.k.a Mashiro Rima, Mantan Jack-Fujisaki Nagihiko, King baru-Ichinomiya Hikaru, Queen baru-Hiiragi Rikka, Ace-Yuiki Yaya, dan Jack-Sanjou Kairi. Mereka sudah tahu apa yang mau disampaikan Tadase pada Amu. Kiseki membawa Shugo Chara Amu sedikit jauh dari keduanya.

"_Nani ka_, Tadase-kun?" tanya Amu.

Dengan gugup, Tadase mulai berkata, "I-Itu.. Sebenarnya, orangtua-ku menyuruhku agar bersekolah di N-New York, Amerika setelah lulus.. Dan aku.. A-akan berangkat besok pagi, jadi.."

Amu terpaku. Hanya satu kalimat, atau dua. Tapi cukup membuatnya seperti tersambar. "S-sampai kapan?"

Tadase menunduk. "Aku tidak tahu.."

Diam. Keduanya tidak berbicara apapun untuk sesaat. Sampai Tadase menyadari ada air mata yang menetes di wajah Amu. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap wajah Amu, menyeka air matanya. "Amu-chan, _wara_-" (**A/N : Tadase mau bilang 'Waratta yo', artinya tersenyumlah**)

BRUKK!

Tanpa aba-aba, Amu menerjang Tadase sampai keduanya terjatuh. Semua murid langsung melihat ke arah suara itu dan akhirnya syok berat. Mantan Joker Guardian yang terkenal akan sikapnya yang '_Cool and Spicy_' menangis dan memeluk mantan King Guardian yang pernah menolaknya!

"TIDAK MAU! AKU TIDAK MAU!" seru Amu masih berlinang air mata.

Yang lainnya saling berpandangan bingung, sementara Tadase hanya bisa mengelus rambut Amu pelan. "Tapi aku harus, Amu-chan. Mau tidak mau." kata Tadase pelan.

"Uh.. Uhuhuu.."

"_Waratta yo.. Onegai_?"

Amu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mencengkram kemeja Tadase. Ia tidak peduli mereka dilihat seluruh murid. Ia tidak peduli karakter aslinya ketahuan. Yang ia pedulikan kali ini hanya Tadase dan hubungan mereka.

Akhirnya Tadase balas memeluk Amu dan ia sendiri tanpa sadar ikut menangis. (_Aori : Tragedi.. _) Kemudian ia membantu Amu berdiri, lalu menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Amu, membuat yang lainnya menahan nafas menyaksikan 'drama' ini.

"_Demo.. Boku wa yakusoku shimasu. Boku wa kimi ni modotte, boku wa boku no jinsei o aisuru anoko deshou._" kata Tadase yakin. ('**Tapi.. Aku berjanji. Aku akan kembali untukmu, orang yang kucintai seumur hidupku.' **_**KYAAA~ SO SWEET! XDD Btw, bisa juga ya anak kelas 6 *ke kelas 7* ngomong gitu? O.o**_)

"KYAAA! HOTORI-SENPAAAAI!"

"TADASE-KUUUUUN!"

"HINAMORI-SAAAAN!"

"HINAMORI-SENPAAAAI!"

Para murid mulai berteriak histeris. Mungkin tidak rela dua orang paling terkenal di sekolah jadian. Ehehe..

"_Dakara.. Waratta yo, onegai_?" ujar Tadase sambil tersenyum. (**Makanya.. Tersenyumlah, kumohon?**)

Amu menatap Tadase dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan berkata, "_Ha'i_.." (**Ya..**)

Kemudian sesuatu yang tidak disangka siapapun di sana terjadi. Jarak antara wajah Tadase dan Amu yang tinggal 5 cm, kini menghilang. Ya, tidak ada jarak lagi di antara keduanya. Bibir keduanya bertemu, dan itu menyebabkan yang lainnya terpaku. Akhirnya yang lainnya ada yang pingsan, _nosebleed_, teriak-teriak histeris, juga seperti kehilangan nyawa. (_**Berani banget.. Kelas 6, di depan semua orang.. Kissu?**_)

"Woi, cukup, kalian tidak kasihan sama murid lainnya?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi 'kegiatan' keduanya. Tadase melepas Amu yang sudah sangat merah, tapi masih memeluknya. Kemudian Tadase melihat ke arah suara itu dengan tatapan sedikit kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa? Besok 'kan _kita_ sudah pindah, jadi aku mau menghabiskan waktuku dengan Amu-chan."

"_Wakatta yo_, tapi lihat teman-teman kalian. Terutama Yamabuki-san."

Mereka berdua melihat teman-teman mereka dan langsung sweatdrop. Kebanyakan pingsan dengan darah mengalir dari hidung. Nagihiko dan Rima jawdrop, Kairi pingsan, Yaya dengan antusiasnya memfoto mereka berdua, Rikka seakan tidak bernyawa dengan wajah sangat merah, dan Hikaru datar. Sedangkan Yamabuki Saaya kelihatan syok berat.

"Lebih baik sekarang bangunkan semuanya, lalu foto bersama seperti yang tiap tahun dilaksanakan. Tsukasa-san bilang Yaya, Kairi, Rikka, dan Hikaru juga ikut foto sebagai Guardian. Dan orang _ini_ juga." ujarnya sambil menunjuk laki-laki di belakangnya.

"Yo!"

"Kukai!" seru Yaya girang.

Setelah berhasil membuat yang lainnya tenang (atau bangun), mereka bersiap untuk difoto. Semua Guardian ada di paling depan. Amu yang ada di samping Tadase menggenggam tangan Tadase dengan sangat erat. Para Shugo Chara Guardian ada juga.

"Ne, kau ikut saja, Aori-kun." ujar Tsukasa yang akan memotret mereka.

"Kenapa harus? Lagipula, kenapa kau memanggilku dengan 'kun' sih? Aku 'kan perempuan!"

"_No particular reason_. Ini akan jadi kenang-kenangan juga 'kan?"

Aori menyerah, dan akhirnya ia menuju belakang Tadase dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya, lalu meletakkannya di atas kepala Tadase. Yang tentu saja membuat Tadase sedikit kesal. Aori juga meletakkan dagunya di atas tangannya.

"Siap?"

"HAI! Satu.. Dua.."

"_CHEESE_!"

Klik! (suara kamera gimana sih?)

**~Ho-u-ka-go~**

"Amu-chan.."

"H-Hai?"

"Nanti temui aku di taman yang biasa jam 4 sore ya?"

Tadase tersenyum manis. "Mm.." Amu mengangguk pelan. Kelihatannya masih tidak rela kalau besok Tadase sudah pergi meninggalkan Jepang. Tadase menyadarinya dan mengelus rambut Amu dengan lembut.

"_Waratta_. Aku sudah janji akan kembali lagi untukmu 'kan?"

"T-tapi.. _Atashi.. Sabishii yo_.."

"Ssh, mana mungkin? 'Kan masih ada Fujisaki-kun, Souma-kun, dan Mashiro-san. Atau bisa saja bertemu Yuiki-san, Hikaru-kun, dan Rikka-chan, bahkan Sanjou-kun. Juga masih ada Utau-chan dan para Shugo Chara. Kenapa kesepian?"

Ran, Miki, Suu, dan Daiya mengangguk membenarkan. "Bukannya yang terpenting suatu hari lagi Tadase-kun kembali?" seru Ran sambil mengangkat kedua pom-pom nya.

"Tadase-kun sudah berjanji akan kembali _untuk_ Amu-chan 'kan?" ujar Miki sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Suu yakin kalian akan cepat bertemu lagi _desu_!" kata Suu dengan senyumannya.

"Kau tidak boleh begini terus, Amu-chan! Kau mau menjaga 'cahaya' dan hubungan kalian 'kan? _Cheer up_!" tambah Daiya.

Amu hanya bisa terdiam. "Dengarkan aku. Jika aku berbohong akan janjiku untuk kembali lagi, maka kau boleh melanggar janji kita." kata Tadase.

"Janji kita? Yang mana?"

"_Bahwa apapun yang terjadi, kita akan selalu setia pada yang lainnya. Mempercayai pasangan kita, seperti makna Platinum Heart milik kita. Shinjiru no kimochi, shinjiru koto. Selamanya. Dan janji ini tidak akan kami langgar kecuali salah satu dari kami 'lenyap'._" (**Shinjiru no Kimochi : Mempercayai Perasaan, Shinjiru Koto : Saling Mempercayai.**)

**~Skip!~**

"_Gomen_, Tadase-kun! Sudah lama ya?" tanya Amu. Mereka sudah berada di taman tempat mereka biasa bertemu. Pakaian Amu seperti ini; _tank-top_ pink polkadot hitam yang ditutupi cardigan putih lengan panjang, talinya diikatkan ke leher. Bawahannya rok hitam selutut dan sepatu pantofel hitam dengan kaus kaki putih panjang. Jepitan rambutnya yang X berwarna hitam. (episode 3, waktu Amu ngebungkus _cookies_ untuk Tadase)

Tadase menggeleng. "_Betsuni. Daijoubu yo_!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Pakaiannya begini; kaus oranye lengan panjang, kemeja putih lengan pendek yang tidak dikancing, celana panjang berwarna keabu-abuan tapi sedikit coklat, serta sepatu kets putih. (episode 31, waktu ngunjungin rumahnya Yaya dan _terpaksa_ menjaga adiknya, Tsubasa)

"Nah, karena Amu-chan sudah datang, ayo pergi!"

"Eh? Kemana?"

Tadase mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Tempat yang pernah Amu-chan kunjungi bersama Fujisaki-kun di hari pertama pertemuan kalian. _Matchmaking Temple_!" jawabnya.

"K-kenapa kesanaaaaa?" tanya Amu lagi.

"Sudah jelas 'kan. Aku ingin berdoa semoga Amu-chan tetap bersedia menungguku dan tidak berpaling pada orang lain, juga agar kita bisa secepatnya bertemu lagi dan menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius dari sekarang. Serta.. Agar Amu-chan lah satu-satunya orang yang menjadi pasangan hidupku, selamanya."

BLUSH~!

Tanpa berbicara lagi, Tadase meraih tangan Amu dan menariknya. Mereka melewati rumah Fujisaki, lalu melalui jalan pintas yang pernah Amu lalui bersama Nagihiko. Mereka sempat berhenti sebentar di jembatan kecil di atas sungai, lalu Amu nyaris jatuh kalau tidak ditahan Tadase.

Begitu sampai di kuil itu, mereka memasuki daerahnya dan berdiri di depan altar, lalu mulai berdoa. '_Kami-sama, kumohon, pertemukan aku dengan Tadase-kun secepat mungkin setelah ia pindah. Jangan sampai kami tidak dapat bertemu lagi selamanya.. Juga kumohon, agar aku tetap bisa menunggu Tadase-kun tanpa berpaling pada yang lainnya, terutama Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Jaga juga Tadase-kun selama ia di New York, jangan sampai ia berpaling pada orang lain. Aku tahu kalau aku tidak pantas mengatakannya karena itu egois, dan juga aku pernah memiliki perasaan yang tidak menentu, antara Tadase-kun, Ikuto, Kukai, Kairi, bahkan Nagihiko. Tapi kini aku sadar, kalau aku benar-benar menyukai Tadase-kun. Iie, mencintainya. Oleh karena itu, kumohon kabulkan doaku. Amin._'

Amu membuka matanya dan tersenyum. Ia menoleh pada Tadase, ternyata ia masih berdoa. Wajahnya kelihatan sedikit sedih dan serius. Tak lama kemudian, Tadse membuka matanya dan memandang langit dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Jalan-jalan dulu yuk!" ajak Tadase.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menolak?"

Keduanya bergandengan tangan dan mulai beranjak. Kelima Shugo Chara mereka mengikuti dari belakang. "Pasti ini berat untuk keduanya.." kata Daiya sedih. Dia memang tahu kalau keduanya tersenyum, tapi dia juga tahu isi hati keduanya yang sebenarnya.

"Ne, Kiseki, besok kalian berangkat jam berapa?" tanya Ran.

"Kalau tidak ada perubahan, jam 8 pagi."

"Siapa saja yang pergi?" tanya Miki.

"Hanya Tadase, aku, Aori-nee, Noriko, dan Norika. Orangtua dan nenek-nya tinggal di sini. Aori-nee juga akan bersekolah di New York bersama Tadase. Tapi hanya setahun, dia 'kan sudah kelas 11, nak ke kelas 12 tahun ini."

"Hee? Jadi setelah setahun, dia kembali dan meninggalkan Tadase-kun sendirian di sana, _desu_?"

Kiseki menggeleng. "Tidak, setelahnya dia akan kuliah di sana. Kami tidak tahu kapan kami akan kembali lagi ke sini. Bisa saja sampai Tadase kuliah masih di sana. Bisa juga Aori-nee pindah kampus ke Jepang."

"Hei, sejak kapan kau memanggil Aori-san pakai 'nee'?"

"Sejak minggu lalu, 'Riko dan 'Rika memaksaku. Mereka bilang, bagaimanapun juga dia itu kakaknya Tadase."

**Keesokan Harinya..**

"Di mana? Di mana?" gumam Amu. Ia berlari sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, mencari keberadaan Tadase. Sekarang sudah pukul 07.50, tinggal 10 menit lagi Tadase berada di Jepang. Amu berada di bandara, mencari Tadase dan Aori sebelum keduanya pergi.

"Amu-chan! Aku merasakan keberadaan Kiseki, Noriko, dan Norika! Dekat!" seru Miki.

"Ke arah mana?"

"Kanan! Lalu lurus! AH! ITU DIA!"

Akhirnya Amu menemukan keduanya. Mereka hampir memasuki pintu ruang tunggu pesawat, yang artinya tidak bisa dikejar lagi. Untung Amu cepat. "TADASE-KUN!"

Tadase yang tadinya sedang berbicara pada Aori lekas menoleh dan terkejut melihat Amu. "Amu-chan..?"

BRUKK!

"_Osoi_." gumam Aori melihat keduanya. "Untung saja kami belum masuk. 'Dase-chan bersikeras untuk menunggu Amu dulu sih. Ya sudah.. Noriko, Norika, ayo kita tinggal mereka dulu." ujar Aori pada kedua Shugo Chara-nya.

Pakaian mereka.. Terlalu panjang kalau menjelaskan. Pakaian Amu seperti episode 83, saat Amu dan Guardian ke Music Fair atau 89, saat Amu mengantar Lulu ke bandara. Pakaian Tadase seperti di episode 90, saat mengikuti kontes menyatakan cinta bersama Amu, hanya saja celananya berwarna hitam panjang. Pakaian Aori mirip Amu di episode 71 setelah pertemuan, tapi beda warna. Warna Aori lebih gelap, didominasi warna oranye dan hitam.

"Tadase-kun.."

"Untunglah masih sempat. Ne, Amu-chan, ini.. Untukmu."

Tadase mengalungkan sesuatu di leher Amu. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk setengah hati berwarna emas. Kemudian Tadase menunjukkan kalung yang ia sendiri pakai, juga setengah hati emas. Tepatnya pasangan kalung Amu.

"Sebentar lagi aku pergi. Dan aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan kembali. Tapi aku yakin kita akan segera bertemu lagi. Jaga kalung ini baik-baik ya.. Sebagai tanda janji kita. Aku akan mengirimimu surat setiap bulan."

Ia menatap mata Amu, lalu tertawa kecil. "Lepas aku dengan senyuman. Atau aku tidak akan tenang di sana. _Yakusoku_?"

Amu pun tersenyum. "_Yakusoku desu_!"

~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~

"Akhirnya Tadase-kun pergi." gumam Amu. Ia sudah di kamarnya sendiri, dan sekarang sudah malam lho.

"_Daijoubu_, Amu-chan?"

"Ya.. Tadase-kun 'kan sudah berjanji. Lagipula, meski seandainya Tadase-kun melanggar janji _Platinum Heart_ kami.."

"J-jangan berpikiran negatif, Amu-chan!"

Amu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa. Meski Tadase-kun melanggar janji itu.. Aku tidak akan pernah melanggarnya! _Zutto_."

Ran, Miki, Suu, dan Daiya menatap Amu dengan mata berbinar-binar. "AMU-CHAAAAAN~"

"_Sugoii ne_!"

"_Sasuga _Tadase-kun_ no Koibito_!" (Benar-benar pacarnya Tadase-kun! _Mungkin yaaa.._)

"_Kakkoii desu_!"

"Amu-chan_ no Kirameki wa Kira_!" (Cahaya Amu-chan bersinar! _Bener ga yaaa.._)

Amu sedikit sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata keempat Shugo Chara-nya. Apalagi mata keempatnya berbinar-binar, sedikit berkaca-kaca malah. Memang kata-katanya segitu 'hebat'nya ya, sampai-sampai mereka begitu? O_O"

Kemudian ponsel Amu berbunyi, tanda sms. Amu meraih ponsel-nya dan melihat siapa pengirimnya, lalu tersenyum kecil dan membuka sms itu.

_Mm.. Konbanwa, Amu-chan! Gomen ganggu mlm2 ya. Pdhl baru sehari, tpi udh g thn lgi. Aku sdh smpai di NY, dan NY jls beda dgn Jpng. G ykn bsa thn atw tdk di sini, krna sdh pasti lbh mnyngkn di sana. Itu untk mlm ini, bsk ku sms lgi! Skrng aku mw rapi2 di rmh baru dulu.  
Love, Tadase_

Amu tertawa pelan. Tadase sama sepertinya. Sama-sama tidak tahan berjauhan dalam waktu yang lama. _Sasuga Rabu_. Iya 'kan?

Beberapa Bulan Kemudian..

"Doushite, Amu-chan?" tanya Miki melihat wajah Amu yang kusut.

Sekarang ini hari libur, jadi tidak masalah Amu bangun siang. "MAU KETEMU TADASE-KUUUUUN!" seru Amu frustrasi.

"Sudah kuduga.." gumam Ran sweatdrop.

"Sms saja 'kan bisa, desu~"

"Aku mau melihat Tadase-kun, bukan sms-an.."

Kemudian ponsel Amu berdering. Ada telepon. "SIAPA YANG MENELEPONKU DI PAGI HARI YANG MENYEBALKAN INI HAAAAH?" seru Amu kesal. Dengan kasar, ia meraih ponsel-nya dan melihat siapa peneleponnya. Dalam sekejab, ekspresinya berubah.

Tanpa meletakkan ponsel-nya di depan telinga, Amu mengangkat telepon itu. _Video Call_. "_Ohayou, Amu-chan! O genki desu ka?_"

"Uhh.. Uh.. HUAAAAA!" Tanpa alasan, Amu malah menangis sambil berteriak. Err.. Tampaknya lama tidak bertemu Tadase sedikit 'meracuni' pikiran Amu. Kukatakan sekali lagi, _Sasuga Rabu_. Sampai segitunya juga.

"_A-Amu-chan? Anata wa naze naku no?_" (kenapa kau menangis? _udah pasti bener! kuambil dari Kokoro Kiseki!_)

"Huaaa! Tadase-kuuun!"

"_A-ahaha.. Kurasa aku tahu kenapa.. Ssh, mou daijoubu! Ayolah, kita 'kan baru tidak bertemu selama 7 bulan, belum setahun lho. Lagipula, aku 'kan meneleponmu setiap minggu dan meng-sms mu setiap hari. Bahkan aku juga mengirimimu surat setiap bulan. Baru kali ini sih aku pakai Video Call. Jangan nangis lagi ya? Onegai?_" kata Tadase berusaha menenangkan Amu.

"Tidak mau! Uhuhuu.."

Keempat Chara-nya sweatdrop di tempat. Mereka melihat Tadase menggaruk kepalanya bingung, lalu tertawa aneh. Kiseki ada di sebelahnya. "Kiseki! _Osashiburi ne_!" seru Miki senang.

"_O-osashiburi mo, Miki._"

Setelah Tadase berhasil menghentikan tangisan histeris *?* Amu, mereka pun mulai mengobrol dengan santai. "_Ne Amu-chan, kenapa kau masih pakai piama? Dan kenapa rambutmu masih berantakan? Baru bangun tidur?_"

"Ehehe.. Malas bangun pagi-pagi kalau sedang libur."

"_Jangan sering-sering begitu, tidak baik lho.. Aku juga mau tanya, Ikuto Nii-san belum kembali ke Jepang ya?_"

"Belum kok, memang kenapa?"

"_Yokatta, soalnya aku hanya khawatir saja kalau seandainya Ikuto Nii-san kembali tiba-tiba dan berada di kamarmu lagi, Amu-chan._"

"Hmp.. Hihihi, khawatir atau cemburu, Tadase-kun?"

"_Dua-duanya!_"

**Skip Aja ah.. #geplaked  
Author ini pemalas, jadi kita skip selama.. 2 TAHUN LEBIH 5 BULAN alias 3 TAHUN SETELAH TADASE PINDAH! XD  
Amu's POV**

"Sebentar lagi kita masuk SMA, dan kita melewati masa SMP tanpa Hotori-kun." kata Nagihiko.

"Bukan hanya itu, sebentar lagi hanya Yaya yang ada di sini setelah kalian lulus! Rikka-chan dan Hikaru-chi 'kan masih di SD, jadi hanya Yaya yang ada sini!" keluh Yaya.

"Oh iya, tentang Rikka dan Hikaru, mereka mengundang kita ke Seiyo Gakuen besok saat pulang sekolah. Katanya ada pesta kelulusan kita dari SMP. Yang diundang mantan Guardian, tapi tanpa Tadase karena dia masih di New York." ujar Rima sambil membaca sebuah kartu undangan.

Ya, sudah 3 tahun sejak Tadase-kun pergi ke New York. Kami sudah kelas 3 SMP dan hari ini hari kelulusan kami. Kami sudah melewati masa-masa SMP tanpa Tadase-kun. Setiap hari kami masih saling mengirim sms, setiap minggu menelepon, dan setiap bulan berkirim surat. Tapi sudah sebulan ini kami _miss-comunication_. Kami memang sibuk karena ujian. Tapi aku 'kan sudah ingin berkomunikasi dengannya. Apa dia masih memegang janji kami? Atau sudah ia langgar?

"Ah, mereka bilang kita harus pakai kostum! Dan bukan hanya mantan Guardian yang diundang, tapi hampir semua angkatan kalian. Ini pesta kostum, jadi terserah mau pakai kostum seperti apa. Kurasa kita tidak perlu bersusah-payah memikirkan kostum itu." kata Kukai. Dia sudah kelas 1 SMA, tentu saja. Tapi kami masih sering bertemu dia.

"Amu-chan!" panggil Ran.

"Hm?"

"Besok mau pakai kostum apa?" tanya Miki.

"Entahlah. Nanti saja deh pikirnya." jawabku. Memang mau pakai kostum apa? Harus cari deh.. Merepotkan juga.

"Buat apa? 'Kan Amu-chan punya 4 kostum sedia setiap saat _desu_!" ujar Suu.

"_4 Kostum Sedia Setiap Saat_?" tanyaku bingung.

Daiya tersenyum sambil mendekatiku. "_Chara Nari. Amulet Heart, Spade, Clover,_ atau _Diamond_?" kata Daiya.

"BENAR JUGA! Ada asyiknya juga punya banyak Shugo Chara. Tinggal pilih, mau Chara Nari dengan siapa." kataku baru sadar. Kalau punya Shugo Chara, tinggal Chara Nari saja, jadi tidak perlu susah-susah memikirkan kostum!

"Hoshina Utau dan Tsukiyomi Ikuto juga diundang." kata Kairi.

"Ikuto? Memang dia sudah kembali ke Jepang?" tanya Yaya.

"Utau-chan pernah bilang kalau Ikuto sudah kembali minggu lalu, tapi hanya selama tiga minggu." jawab Nagihiko.

Setelahnya kami mengobrol sebentar, lalu aku pulang ke rumahku. Rumahku masih sama, tapi sudah direnovasi di beberapa bagian. Kamarku juga. Jadi lebih besar, dan warnanya bukan krem lagi, tapi _peach_. Motifnya seperti keempat Shugo Chara-ku. Garis-garis yang cukup lebar, dan di antara tiap garis itu ada lambang hati pink, _spade_ biru, _clover_ hijau, juga _diamond_ kuning.

Aku membanting badanku di tempat tidur. "_Shikareta.._" gumamku. Tanganku meraih ponsel yang ada di saku rok-ku, lalu membukanya. Ada satu pesan masuk. Dan itu dari.. Ikuto. AAH! PADAHAL AKU MENGHARAPKAN TADASE-KUN!

_Yo, bsk kutunggu d dpn Seiyo Gakuen ShiGakko. Pakai kostum terbaik yg kau pnya. Dresscode ada 5. Hell-Heaven/Seas-Castle/Music-Comedy/Cosplayer/Sport-Art-Cook-Radiance, n bsk yg kupakai mrip 7-Seas-Treasure, dresscode Seas-Castle.  
Ikuto_

"Kenapa dia harus menungguku sih?" gumamku sedikit kesal. Andaikan yang menungguku Tadase-kun, pasti aku sangat senang. Tapi kenapa harus si baka-neko ini sih? Dresscode yang kelima benar-benar Shugo Chara-ku. Ck ck.. Ah, ponsel-ku bunyi lagi. _New Inbox Message. Tadase-kun._

_Konnichiwa, Amu-chan. Gomen slma sbulan ini g bsa sms/tlpn/krm srt ya. Sibuk sma ujian, soal'a ujian di sni jauh lbh susah. D'tmbh Aori-nee maksa bljr lbh keras, krna hrs cari SMA yg bgs. D sni cari SMA susah bngt. Miss u so much.  
Love u, Tadase_

Haah~ Jadi Tadase-kun masih di sana sampai SMA ya? Sampai harus susah-susah begitu.. Sebenarnya kenapa mereka tidak kembali saja? 'Kan tidak ada yang melarang seperti orang kerja.. Atau jangan-jangan orangtua mereka yang memaksa? Hh.. Kubalas dulu deh.

_Daijoubu.. Bsk ada psta kostum d Royal Garden. Smua angkatan kta diundang. Ikuto n Utau jga. Dresscode Hell-Heaven/Seas-Castle/Music-Comedy/Cosplayer/Sport-Art-Cook-Radiance, kira2 aku pkai yg mana ya? Klhtn'a aku hrs prgi dgn Ikuto. Tpi gpp, aku g akn ngelnggr janji kta. Yakusoku desu! Wait 4 'ur reply.  
Love u too, Amu_

"Amu-chan, jadi mau pakai Chara Nari siapa?" tanya Daiya.

"_Wakaranai_. Kuroneko-san bilang dresscode Seas-Castle. Amulet Heart.. Itu sih cheerleader. Amulet Spade.. Pelukis 'kan? Amulet Clover.. Memangnya mau masak. Amulet Diamond.. Ini 'kan 'Seas' atau 'Castle', bukannya 'Radiance'.. BAKA-NEKO SIALAAAAN! BIKIN SUSAH SAJA SIH!" seruku kesal.

"Amu-chan! Ponsel-mu bunyi, desu!" kata Suu.

Ah, sms dari Tadase-kun.

_Sama Ikuto Nii-san? Gpp.. Kurasa dresscode Sport-Art-Cook-Radiance cocok untukmu. Mwakili 4 ShuCha-mu 'kan? Plh aja slh satu, klw kostum'a g ktemu, Chara Nari sja. Ran mwakili Sport, Amulet Heart yg Cheerleader. Miki mwakili Art, Amulet Spade. Suu mwakili Cook, Amulet Clover. N' Daiya mwakili Radiance, Amulet Diamond._

Aku terdiam sejenak. Tadase-kun memang bilang tidak apa. Tapi.. Kenapa rasanya Tadase-kun seperti tidak mengizinkan ya? Atau hanya perasaanku saja? "Amu-chan, kurasa besok tidak perlu ikut Ikuto pakai yang Seas-Castle. Itu melawan _sense_ berpakaianmu. Seas, bajak laut? Tidak cocok lho. Castle, putri atau ratu? Amu-chan benci pakaian seperti itu 'kan?" ujar Miki.

"_Sou da yo_! Lagipula, kalau seandainya Amu-chan mau pakai Seas-Castle, pasangannya harus Tadase-kun! Tadase-kun sebagai raja-nya, ambil dari Castle!" seru Ran.

"Ya. Aku sudah menentukan besok pakai apa." kataku. Aku sudah menentukannya. Untuk apa memikirkan susah-susah? Lagipula tidak ada Tadase-kun. Tadase-kun juga bilang lebih cocok pakai Sport-Art-Cook-Radiance. Aku benci harus pakai gaun ribet seperti Putri dan Ratu. Hii..

**Keesokan Harinya Di Royal Garden.. (Mantan Guardian ke sana dulu)**

Hee.. Semua sudah datang. Hikaru-kun dan Rikka kostum-nya berpasangan. Raja dan Ratu. Jadi Rikka tidak pakai Chara Nari ya. Ada Ami juga. Ami juga masuk Guardian lho. Dia punya Shugo Tama, tapi Shugo Chara-nya belum lahir. Tsukasa-san mengizinkan sih. Ami pakai kostum penyanyi, mirip Utau deh.

Oh iya, tadi aku meninggalkan Ikuto lho. Habis, aku sampai, dia tidak kelihatan. Ya sudah, aku duluan saja masuk. Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya, Kairi memakai Chara Nari. Jadi.. Nagihiko-Rima dresscode-nya Music-Comedy. Yaya, Kukai, dan Kairi dresscode-nya Cosplayer. Bayi, Pemain Sepak Bola (bukan Chara Nari lho) dan Samurai ya.

"_Omatase_!" seru seseorang.

Ah, Utau. Sudah kuduga. Dresscode Utau Hell-Heaven. Coba tebak, Lunatic Charm atau Seraphic Charm? Aa, aku belum kasih tahu kostum-ku seperti apa ya?

"Amu-senpai, kenapa Amu-senpai malah pakai pakaian biasa?" tanya Rikka.

Aku memang hanya pakai pakaian biasa. Seperti saat aku menonton konser _Taiyou ga Niau yo_ Utau yang pertama. (episode 93) Kalau kalian bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku tidak pakai kostum yang ditentukan, jawabannya karena aku malas. Aku akan pakai Chara Nari, tapi nanti.

"Nanti aku akan segera ganti. Aku pakai Chara Nari kok. Kalau aku memakainya terlalu awal, itu terlalu melelahkan." jawabku singkat.

"Chara Nari dengan siapa?" tanya Nagihiko. Dia pakai Beat Jumper tentu. Masa pakai Yamato Maihime? Ya, aku sudah tahu kalau dia itu Nadeshiko.

"Lihat saja nanti~"

**Skip, 10 menit sebelum pesta dimulai..**

"Ayo kita segera ke _Assembly Hall_. Semua sudah menunggu." ajak Hikaru-kun.

"Amu-chi! Cepat Chara Nari!" seru Yaya tidak sabaran.

Kemudian Eru terbang mendekatiku. Ya, Eru. Utau pakai Lunatic Charm dengan Iru. "Amu-chan, denganku saja ya.." pinta Eru. Aku mengangguk dan meletakkan tanganku tepat di depan Humpty Lock yang tergantung di leherku.

"_Atashi no Kokoro, anrokku_!"

"Chara Nari : Amulet Angel!"

Rikka menatapku dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ah, betul juga. Rikka hanya tahu Amulet Heart-Spade-Clover-Diamond. Dia tidak tahu tentang Angel, Devil, dan Fortune. "Jadi dresscode Amu-senpai dan Utau-chan sama! Hell-Heaven!" seru Rikka.

"Onee-chan sugoii!" seru Ami.

Setelahnya, kami bersama-sama menuju aula. Oh iya.. Ikuto kok tidak kelihatan ya? O.o"a

Kulihat kostum teman-temanku. Lumayan heboh. Yamabuki-san pakai gaun yang ribet. Pasti pilih dresscode Seas-Castle. Manami-chan dan Wakana-chan pakai dresscode Sport-Art-Cook-Radiance. Manami-chan pakai kostum koki, sedangkan Wakana-chan pakai kostum atlit. Hihihi.. Sedikit aneh!

Kostum Chara Nari itu lumayan enak lho. Kalau ada Batsu Tama, tinggal bilang 'ke toilet', lalu cari Batsu Tama-nya, dan tanpa perlu Chara Nari ulang tinggal Open Heart saja. Err, Amulet Angel bisa Open Heart tidak ya?

"_Muri! Muri!_"

.. Baru saja kusebutkan. Dan sekarang sudah ada Batsu Tama beneran? "_Amu-chan, kayaknya Amu-chan harus ganti Chara Nari deh.. Aku hanya bisa mengembalikan Batsu Tama bersama Utau-chan._" kata Eru.

"Tolong ya, Amu." kata Rima yang juga tahu ada Batsu Tama. Bukan hanya Rima sih. Semua Guardian (beserta mantan ya) juga tahu.

"Baiklaah.. Aku ganti Chara Nari dulu. Eru tetap ikut ya. Setelahnya tetap pakai Angel saja." gumamku.

"_Kenapa tidak ganti saja? 'Kan keren kalau minna-san melihat lebih dari satu Chara Nari Amu-chan!_" seru Eru.

"Terserah deh.." Aku berlari keluar ruangan dan melepas Chara Nari-ku dengan Eru. Kemudian Eru terbang masuk ke dalam ruangan, ke samping Utau. Aku belum bilang ya, kalau tadi semuanya syok karena ada Hoshina Utau, penyanyi terkenal yang tidak disangka ada bersama kami? Hehe..

"_Atashi no Kokoro, anrokku_!"

"Chara Nari : Amulet Spade!"

Aku mencari Batsu Tama itu, dan ternyata.. Ada di dalam aula? OII! SERIUS NIH! MASA OPEN HEART DI DEPAN SEMUA ORANG? Gah, aku jadi stres sendiri. Kemudian aku melihat Rikka sedang berbisik dengan Batsu Tama itu, lalu Rikka keluar dan menghampiriku.

"Amu-senpai, dia ditinggalkan orang yang dia sukai beberapa hari lalu, dan tidak tahan sehingga ia berpikir kalau selamanya mereka tidak bisa bertemu lagi. Makanya telur hati-nya menjadi Batsu Tama. Dia juga tidak mau keluar dari sana. Jadi kurasa Amu-senpai harus membereskannya di dalam. _Daijoubu_, aku sudah bilang ke semua orang kalau Amu-senpai akan mempraktekkan sesuatu yang 'ajaib' lho!"

A-ajaib? Baka.. Hm, ditinggalkan beberapa hari dan berubah jadi Batsu? Sadar dong.. Aku saja ditinggalkan Tadase-kun selama 3 tahun dan tidak apa-apa sampai sekarang! Walau sempat _down_ juga sih. Ehehe..

"Ya sudah, ayo masuk, Rikka!"

"Osh!"

Semuanya langsung melihat ke arahku yang sudah berganti dari Angel ke Spade. Aku mengabaikan mereka dan menatap Batsu Tama yang bergerak-gerak gelisah, bahkan mulai mengeluarkan serangan hitam aneh itu ke arahku. Orang lain bisa melihat serangan itu, tapi mereka tidak bisa melihat Batsu Tama-nya.

Cahaya putih muncul di depanku, dan berubah menjadi kuas besar. "_Colorful Canvas_!" seruku. (Jepang bacanya 'Karafuru Kanfas')

Batsu Tama itu menghindarinya sambil berteriak '_Muri_!' berkali-kali. "_Amu-chan, coba Prism Music!_" kata Miki.

Kuas biru di tanganku berubah menjadi tongkat kondektur (bener ga?) berbentuk kunci G. "_Prism Music_!" (Jepang bacanya 'Purizumu Muzikku')

Sukses! Batsu Tama itu terkunci. "Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan orang yang kau sukai! Jangan menyerah hanya karena hal itu! Kau baru ditinggalkan beberapa hari, sementara aku sudah ditinggalkan selama 3 tahun! Dan aku tidak apa-apa sampai sekarang!"

"_Negative Heart, Lock On! Open Heart!_" (Jepang bacanya 'Negatibu Haato ni : Rokku On! Open Haato!')

Warna hitam dan lambang X putih di Batsu Tama itu mulai digantikan warna putih dan lambang hati emas dengan sayap putih khas _Kokoro no Tamago_, lalu pergi dari ruangan itu. Haah.. Seperti biasa, sedikit melelahkan. Tapi aku tidak melepas Chara Nari, atau itu akan mencurigakan. 'Kan aneh kalau tiba-tiba aku berubah.

"SUGOII!"

"Apa itu sihir?"

"Keren!"

"_Fushigi ne_!"

Komentar macam apa itu? Sudah jelas ini bukan sihir.. Yah, mereka tidak tahu sih. Kemudian aku mendengar suara ribut-ribut yang aneh. Seperti berteriak '_dare_?' atau '_kakkoii~_'. Ketika aku menoleh, aku hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Itu Ikuto. Dia pakai kostum bajak laut. Persis Seven Seas Treasure, tapi bukan Chara Nari. Yoru ada di sebelahnya. Tiba-tiba kurasakan ponsel-ku bergetar. Aku mengambilnya dan melihat ada satu _multimedia message_ dari Aori-san. Foto!

Aku membukanya, dan ternyata fotonya adalah..

TADASE-KUN MEMAKAI GAUN YANG PERSIS AMULET FORTUNE!

Akhirnya aku tertawa tertahan agar yang lain tidak kaget. "Kenapa, Amu-chi?" tanya Yaya sambil mendekatiku. Yaya melihat foto itu dan akhirnya tertawa juga. Yang lainnya? Mereka menganggap kami menertawakan Ikuto. Hihihi.. Padahal aku tertawa karena Tadase-kun.

Setelah adegan-adegan aneh itu, saatnya pesta dansa. Nagihiko dengan Rima, Kairi dengan Yaya, Kukai dengan Utau. Aku **terpaksa** dengan Ikuto.

"Kenapa tadi kau tertawa? Ada yang aneh dariku?" tanya Ikuto.

"_Betsuni_. Tadi Aori-san mengirimiku sebuah foto yang lucu, makanya aku tertawa. Bukan karenamu, Kuroneko." jawabku santai.

"Foto? Foto apa?"

"_Himitsu_!"

"Hmp. Tadase ya?"

"Kalau iya kenapa dan kalau tidak kenapa?"

"Jutek sekali."

"_Like I care_~"

**Skip lagi deh, setelah dansa selesai, tapi masih pesta..**

Aku diam di pojok ruangan sambil memegang ponsel. Tepatnya aku sedang sms-an dengan Tadase-kun, tentang kejadian tadi. Ikuto? Dia sih lagi dikerubuti *?* siswi-siswi. Kata mereka dia tuh tampan lah, keren lah, _macho_ lah, maskulin lah,_ gentleman type_ lah.. Haah~ Untukku sih.. Meskipun seorang cowok itu tampan, keren, maskulin, _macho_, dan tipe _gentleman_, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Tadase-kun.

Tadase-kun memang bukan tampan, tapi manis. Keren? Err.. Yah, keren sih tidak, tapi dia itu lembut. Maskulin? Meskipun tubuhnya tidak kekar ataupun ototnya besar seperti Ikuto dan juga tubuhnya ramping, Tadase-kun punya tubuh yang terbentuk bagus lho. _Sixpack_, dan itu disembunyikan. Kenapa aku tahu? Karena sebuah kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu, dan aku terlalu malu untuk memberitahukannya. _Macho_? Aku saja tidak mengerti apa maksudnya! Dan _gentleman type_.. Tadase-kun benar-benar seorang _gentleman_. Ikuto _gentleman_.. *membayangkan* *tertawa aneh*

Ah, balasan sms Tadase-kun.

_Ne, Amu-chan, ada hal pntng yg hrs ku beritahukan padamu. Ini bnr2 penting._

Penting? Lalu kenapa sepertinya serius sekali? Jangan-jangan.. Ah, jangan berpikiran negatif dulu. Kira-kira apa ya? Aku sudah membalasnya dengan mengatakan 'Nani ka?'. Lalu Ran mendekatiku bersama Daichi.

"Kok Amu-chan malah di pojokan?" tanya Ran.

"Aku tidak _mood_ kesana. Lagipula ngapain? Aku malas harus berurusan dengan Ikuto, dan rada kesal kalau dikelilingi terlalu banyak orang." jawabku.

"Oh iya, Miki, memangnya tidak capek kalau Chara Nari terus?" tanya Daichi.

Kemudian Miki muncul di sampingku, tapi samar, seperti biasa. Shugo Chara yang sedang Chara Nari bisa melihatkan wujudnya, tapi samar. Sudah beberapa kali 'kan kalian lihat.. Miki menjawab, "_Lumayan capek. Ada yang mau menggantikanku tidak? Tapi harus diam-diam, agar yang lain tidak kaget karena Amu-chan tidak tiba-tiba berubah._"

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa perubahan Chara Nari. Lambang Spade biru itu berputar dan berubah menjadi.. Bintang Emas?

"Chara Nari : Amulet Star!"

Aku terpaku. S-Star? Daichi? Aku melihat pakaianku dan sedikit shock. Ini keren juga! (Author males ngejelasin pakaiannya. Jadi silahkan lihat di; http:/!www*fanfiction*net/6224651/1 Hilangin tanda seru, bintang jadi titik. Ada penjelasannya di situ, tapi lupa chappy berapa. Check it out aja ya)

Memang tidak ada yang memperhatikanku, kecuali satu orang. Kukai! Dia juga sedikit shock melihat Amulet Star dan Daichi yang berubah denganku. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan ibu jari padaku. Ah, Tadase-kun sudah membalas.

_Aishiteru, Amu-chan. Kimi ga ai, zutto.. Dakara, boku ni matte iru ne?_

BLUSH~

T-T-Tadase-kun bilang 'A-aishiteru', b-bukan 'Suki'.. KYAAA! WAJAHKU TERASA SANGAT PANAS! "Amu-chan?" panggil Miki.

"_Daijoubu desu ka_?" tanya Suu.

"_Da-daijoubu_. _Yappari nandemonai yo_." jawabku sambil mengetikkan balasan untuk Tadase-kun, lalu menutup ponsel-ku. Aku menghela nafas berat. Entah kenapa aku sangat ingin bertemu Tadase-kun, sekarang juga.

Aku.. Sudah sangat merindukannya. 3 tahun ini, kami hanya saling mengirim sms dan mengirim surat. Tiap bulan berkirim surat, tiap minggu bertelepon. Tapi.. Semua itu rasanya kurang. Aku ingin bertemu langsung dengan Tadase-kun. Sebisa mungkin membiarkan dirinya tetap di sampingku. Ah, mungkin kalian bingung, kenapa bahasa-ku jadi sedikit dewasa. Itu karena aku sudah 15 tahun, sebentar lagi 16. Mama bilang aku harus lebih dewasa, dalam apapun. Termasuk bahasa. Ah, sms.

_Miss u so much.. Wanna see u and keep myself beside u.._

Aku memejamkan mataku dan menghela nafas. "Aku juga.. Tadase-kun.." gumamku.

**2 Tahun Kemudian.. (Kenapa cepet banget? Author lagi kena WB dan susah mikir, dan adegan di bawah ini udah diketik jauh hari. Gomen!)**

Sekarang tanggal 24 September! Artinya, sekarang ulang tahunku! Hari ini aku merayakan ulang tahun-ku dengan mantan Guardian, Hikaru, dan tentu saja Ami! Err, Shugo Chara juga. Bingung kenapa Rikka tidak disebut? Dia sudah lulus SD dan sekarang kelas 7! Alias dia bukan Guardian lagi, seperti kami. Guardian sekarang sih.. King, Ichinomiya Hikaru. Queen, Rynu Kago. (Author : Jangan tanya dia siapa!) Jack, Ryu Kago. (kembaran Rynu!) Ace, Ami. Joker? Tidak ada. Sepanjang sejarah Guardian Seiyo Gakuen, hanya akulah Joker di Guardian. Karena Joker harus memiliki setidaknya 3 Shugo Chara, bisa Chara Nari, juga mengembalikan Batsu Tama.

Sekarang ini aku akan pulang ke rumah dahulu, baru pergi ke tempat yang sudah kami tentukan bersama. Mereka bilang mereka punya kado khusus dan spesial untukku. Tentu saja aku belum tahu kado apa. Ah~ Sepanjang mataku memandang, yang ada hanyalah daun kecoklatan yang gugur. Ya, sekarang musim gugur! Jadi ingin makan apel.

Sekedar informasi, Shugo Chara kami belum menghilang. Belum.. Mungkin suatu saat nanti akan. Padahal hari ini aku sudah 17 tahun lho~ Dan aku senang Ran, Miki, Suu, dan Daiya masih ada bersamaku. Kami sudah bersama-sama selama ± kurang-lebih 7 tahun, dan pasti akan sangat sepi kalau tidak ada mereka. Oh iya, sudah 5 tahun aku tidak bertemu Tadase-kun. Apalagi.. Sudah 3 bulan ini kami _lost contact_, seperti dulu. Hanya saja, kali ini sama sekali tidak ada kabar darinya..

Aku menghela nafas berat, lalu berjalan ke gerbang sekolah. Yap, aku masih di sekolah. Seiyo Gakuen Senior High School. Seragamku seperti seragam Aori-san saat ia masih di Jepang. Rambutku yang panjangnya sudah mencapai pinggang kuikat jadi _ponytail_ dengan jepit rambut hati, bukan X. Yang dulu Tadase-kun berikan padaku.

"_Excuse me, Miss. Am I allowed to ask you some question? Ah, what a beautiful hairclip.._" tanya seorang laki-laki aneh dengan bahasa Inggris padaku. Dia menghentikan jalanku dan berdiri tepat di depanku. Aku belum pernah melihatnya.. Tapi, rasanya suara itu kukenal.

Ia memakai kaus orange berkerah dan celana panjang abu-abu, juga jaket putih yang _hoodie_-nya menutupi rambutnya. Matanya samar karena ditutupi kacamata hitam. Tapi dia terlihat sedikit.. M-Manis? Atau hanya bayanganku saja?

"_T-thank you, and of course. What can I help you, Sir?_" kataku dalam bahasa Inggris dengan sedikit kesulitan. Bahasa Inggris-ku menyedihkan..

"_Well, it's not really important. And maybe.. Kind of privacy. But, I need your answer, to make me believe in myself. Do you ever fall in love? Or.. Do you love someone?_"

Deg!

"_Why're you askin' that?_"

"_It's.. Uh, please answer me. I really need it, please?_"

Aku terdiam sambil memejamkan mataku. Dua wajah terbayang di benakku. Tadase-kun dan Ikuto. Ah, aku lupa memberitahu kalian kalau Ikuto berkali-kali menembakku ya? Aku tidak menjawabnya. Hanya kuabaikan. Ah, siapa yang sebenarnya kucintai? Kurasa itu sudah sangat jelas 'kan?

"_Yes, I've already fall in love. And I still love him, forever.._"

"_Hee.. Would you tell me about this guy?_"

Aku tersenyum kecil pada orang misterius ini. "_He has mahony eyes, nearly pink, actually. Blonde hair, nearly gold. White skin, and.. He's a sweet boy. He's kind and sweet, but he's strong too and I love him._"

Orang itu ikut tersenyum kecil. _Matte! Kono egao.. Massaka?_

"_And may I ask you the last question_?"

"_Sure_."

"Apa laki-laki yang beruntung itu aku?" tanyanya dalam bahasa Jepang sambil membuka _hoodie_ dan kacamatanya, menampakkan rambut keemasan dan mata merah _mahony_ yang nyaris pink. Aku langsung terpaku..

Dia.. M-Mustahil..

Dia tersenyum lembut padaku. "_Okaerinasai_, Amu-chan."

..

BRUKK!

Aku langsung memeluknya seerat mungkin. "Hiks.."

"Ssh.. _Naze naku no_?"

Bisa kurasakan tatapan kaget orang-orang di sekitarku. Aku yang terkenal sebagai siswi yang '_Cool and Spicy_', kini memeluk seorang lelaki sambil menangis. Beberapa temanku yang juga lulusan SD Seiyo terlihat lebih kaget saat melihat aku memeluk _dia_, seperti lima tahun yang lalu.

"Uuuhh.. TADASE-KUUUUUN!" seruku masih menangis.

Lega rasanya bisa menyerukan namanya. Lima tahun kupendam keinginan untuk menyerukan namanya keras-keras. Aku merindukannya, aku ingin memeluknya erat, aku ingin menyerukan namanya berkali-kali, berulang-ulang. Tadase-kun tertawa kecil dan memelukku dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya ada di rambutku, mengusapnya.

**Normal POV**

Tanpa Amu ketahui, mantan Guardian beserta Hikaru dan Ami sedang melihat mereka. Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, Kairi, Yaya, Rikka, Hikaru, dan Ami kelihatan senang bisa melihat Amu yang kembali ke dirinya yang 'lama'. Amu sendiri tidak menyadarinya, tapi mereka tahu kalau sejak kepergian Tadase, Amu terlihat begitu muram.

'Hadiah' yang mereka maksud itu kembalinya Tadase. Mereka sudah tahu kalau Tadase kembali hari itu, dan mereka membuat kejutan untuk Amu di hari ulang tahunnya ini. "_Ne_, Amu-chan." panggil Tadase pelan.

Amu menjawabnya dengan menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langsung mata Tadase. "_Otanjoubi Omedettou_." kata Tadase sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus kertas kado berwarna emas. Perlahan, Amu menerimanya dan membukanya. Isinya adalah sebuah kotak berwarna merah marun.

"_Kore wa_..?"

"Buka saja."

Tangan Amu bergerak dan ia mulai membuka kotak berwarna merah marun itu. Begitu terbuka, Amu langsung terpaku, sementara Tadase tersenyum dan memegang tangan Amu yang menggenggam kotak itu. "Hinamori Amu, maukah kau menjadi tunanganku?*"

".. Y-Ya! Aku mau!"

7 orang tadi langsung jawdrop. Tadase tidak bilang ini ada dalam rencana mereka. Ah, ya, Tadase ikut dalam rencana ini, tentu saja. Yaya melihat ke sekelilingnya dan sweatdrop seketika. Yang laki-laki pingsan semua. Kenapa? Wajar, Amu 'kan terkenal dan banyak fans-nya. Yang perempuan seakan tidak bernyawa melihat Amu memeluk dan dilamar laki-laki yang _HONTŌ NI KAWAII_~ XD

"Berlebihan ah. Mereka kenapa sih?" kata Yaya sambil menunjuk orang-orang tersebut.

"_Nanda kana_~ Amu-senpai dan Hotori-senpai memang hebat!" seru Rikka antusias.

"Sepertinya ini akan lebih dari _lovey-dovey mood_.." gumam Nagihiko.

**Tadase's POV**

Lega. Bisa mengatakannya pada Amu-chan. Bisa kembali memeluk Amu-chan. Rasanya lega. Sudah lima tahun aku tidak memeluknya, melihat matanya.. Aku juga melamarnya, tapi hanya menjadi tunangan. Aku akan melamarnya lagi suatu saat nanti, tapi menjadi istriku, bukan tunanganku. Untuk saat ini, tunangan sudah cukup sampai kami kuliah nanti.

Kami berdua menyatukan kalung setengah hati kami, yang dulu kuberikan. Kalung itu membentuk satu hati sempurna. Kemudian Amu-chan tertawa kecil dan kembali memelukku. Kami sudah berdiri, dan tadi kami jatuh. Aku hanya ikut tertawa kecil dan balas memeluknya. Hm.. Rasanya nyaman sekali di sini.

"Hei, boleh saja masuk _lovey-dovey mood_, tapi ingat waktu dan tempat." kata Mashiro-san.

"_Sou desu ta_! Aku tahu kalian sudah tidak bertemu selama lima tahun, tapi jangan peluk-pelukan di sekolah!" tambah Souma-kun.

"ONEE-CHAN TO ONII-CHAN WA KAWAII~!" seru Ami-chan. Ah, aku memang memanggilnya Ami-chan dari dulu 'kan? Bukan Hinamori-san.

"Ahaha.. Gomen, minna." kataku sambil melepaskan pelukanku. Tapi aku masih menggenggam tangan Amu-chan. Setelahnya, kami pergi ke tempat perayaan ulang tahun Amu-chan. Aku terus berada di samping Amu-chan. Aku tidak mau jauh dari Amu-chan lagi, _zutto_.

"Ehm.. Mesra sekali~" Glek.. Suara itu..

"Apa maumu, Nee-san?" kataku kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Aori-nee mengangguku di saat seperti ini. Apalagi, selama tiga bulan ini aku dan Amu-chan _lost contact_ karena Aori-nee. Mm, aku tidak akan mengatakan kenapa bisa.

"Ouch, 'Dase-chan kejam sekali~ Padahal aku yang sudah menjaganya selama lima tahun ini.."

Sekarang pakai nada sok manis. Ck.. Begitu aku melihat siapa yang di belakang Aori-nee, aku sedikit bingung. "Souma-kun, dia itu kakakmu 'kan? Souma Rento-senpai?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk sosok laki-laki di belakang Aori-nee. Aneh, kukira akan ada Aoru-nii, pacarnya Aori-nee. Kenapa malah Rento-senpai?

"Nii-chan! Kenapa di sini?" tanya Souma-kun.

"_Atarimae ja nai_? 'Kan sudah jelas.. Mulai hari ini, Aori-chan pacarku!" kata Rento-senpai sambil memeluk Aori-nee.

"BAKA RENTO! LEPASKAN AKU!" seru Aori-nee sambil menendang Rento-senpai.

Kami bertujuh hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat mereka berdua. "Itu benar, Aori-san?" tanya Fujisaki-kun.

"Aku tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi memang benar."

"EEEH? Kalau begitu, Aoru-san bagaimana, Aori-nee?" tanya Amu-chan.

Aori-nee mendecih kesal dan membuang mukanya. "Jangan sebut nama sialan itu di depanku lagi!"

Hah? Sialan? Mereka bertengkar? Padahal biasanya mereka terlalu mesra dan terlalu dekat. Kok bisa sampai bertengkar segitu hebatnya sampai-sampai Aori-nee pacaran sama Rento-senpai? Putus sama Aoru-nii? Hm, ini bukan urusanku sih.

"Ya sudah, _osakimi_! Ikuo, Rento-kun! Kazuki-nee sudah nunggu di depan 'kan!" Aori-nee menarik Rento-senpai dan keluar. Haah.. Kapan ya Aori-nee bisa tenang? _Iie_, kapan ya Aori-nee menikah, jadi bisa sedikit lebih tenang sama suaminya. Umur Aori-nee.. 20 tahun. Katanya dari dulu Aori-nee mau menikah di umur 22 tahun, jadi dua tahun lagi ya..

"Ok! Sekarang kita lupakan masalah Aori-san dan Rento Nii-chan! Kita mulai pestanyaaa!" seru Souma-kun.

Ah, aku belum memberitahu kalian kami merayakannya di mana ya? Café Karaoke. Pestanya menyenangkan. Kami harus menyanyi sendiri-sendiri, boleh berdua atau lebih sih. Sebelumnya, kami bersama-sama menyanyikan _Kimi no Birthday_ (by Kanae Itou/Hinamori Amu, ada di episode 69) untuk Amu-chan. Sehabis ini, aku dan Amu-chan yang akan nyanyi.

"Kalian mau nyanyi apa?" tanya Sanjou-kun. Kami hanya tersenyum. Lalu, aku dan Amu-chan mengambil mic, kemudian memilih lagu.

**Insert lyric : Aa Subarashiki Nyansei! by Kagamine Len and Megpoid Gumi. Gumi-Amu, Len-Tadase. **_**Underline+Italic**_** mean Amu, just **_**Italic**_** mean Tadase**

_Kore wa kawaii Ojou-san__  
__Masshiro na ke ga totemo suteki ne__  
__Konna tsuki ga kirei na yoru wa__  
__Boku to issho ni asobimasen ka_

_NYANsei wa ichido-kiri__  
__Tanoshimu ga kachi na no desu__  
__Anata o shibaru kubiwa wa__  
__Kamichigitte agemashou_

_Nora wa saikou NYAN NYAN NYAN__  
__Sakana kusunete, HATO oikakete__  
__Hiruma wa hataraku ningen o__  
__Shirime ni yane no ue de yume-utsutsu_

_a__nata mo jiyuu ni NYAN NYAN NYAN__  
__s__uteki na nakama mo shoukai shimashou__  
__s__aa, sono mado o hiraite__  
__t__obidasu no desu!_

_k__ore wa kimama na noraneko-san__  
__y__ami no naka me dake ga hikatte'ru__  
__z__uibun kuchi ga jouzu da kedo__  
__w__atashi wa BAKA na onna ja nai wa_

_N__YANsei wa ichido-kiri__  
__d__akara koso kawareru no yo__  
__B__URANDO kubiwa no kachi ga__  
__a__nata ni wa wakaru kashira?_

_w__atashi wa yuuga yo NYAN NYAN NYAN____  
__o__ishii shokuji ni fukafuka BEDDO_

_m__izu wa choppiri nigate da kedo__  
__m__ainichi SHAWAA datte abireru no_

_s__ore ni kurabete NYAN NYAN NYAN____  
__a__nata wa dare ni mamotte morau no?__  
__a__shita kuruma ni hikareru ka mo__  
__s__hirenai ja nai!_

_s__onna tsuyoki na toko mo suteki desu__  
__i__ssou anata o suki ni narimashita_

_a__ra shoujiki ne, demo sonna yarikata ja__  
__Kokoro yuraganai wa_

_b__oku no yume wa NYAN NYAN NYAN__  
__i__tsuka wa kono machi o tobidashite__  
__h__aruka kita no kuni ni tabishite__  
__OORORA o kono me de miru koto desu_

_s__oko ni anata ga NYAN NYAN NYAN__  
__i__te kuretara nante suteki deshou__  
__d__akedo sore wa kanawanai rashii.._

_i__kikata wa NYAN NYAN NYAN____  
__s__ou kantan ni wa kaerarenai no__  
__s__ore ni watashi o katte iru__  
__o__nna no ko o hitori ni dekinai wa_

_h__anashi no tochuu yo NYAN NYAN NYAN____  
__a__ra mou icchau no? Nee chotto!__  
__a__shita mo koko ni kite ii no yo!__  
__m__atte'ru kara.._

"Uwaah, _sugoii_! Suara kalian bagus sekali!" seru Rikka-chan.

"Arigatou!"

"Tapi yang benar saja.. Kucing?" kata Mashiro-san.

"Kurasa lebih wajar kalau Ikuto yang menyanyikannya, cocok sekali dengan sosoknya." ujar Fujisaki-kun.

Seketika, aku merasa sedikit kesal. Jadi mereka bilang.. Hanya Ikuto Nii-san yang cocok menyanyikannya dengan Amu-chan? Kemudian, aku mendengar Amu-chan tertawa di sampingku. Sepertinya dia menyadari apa yang kupikirkan. Amu-chan mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya di pipiku, "_Daijoubu_, Tadase-kun! Tidak usah kesal!" katanya.

Aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Lama berada di New York membuatku emosian rupanya. "_Ne_, Tadase-kun, kau tidak banyak berubah lho. Masih tetap manis dan.. T-tetap kucintai.. Tapi kau jadi lebih mudah emosi..?"

"_Sorry about that. That must be because I haven't saw you for five years. That's drive me crazy, y'know.._" jawabku dengan bahasa Inggris yang lancar, tanpa aksen.

Bisa kurasakan tatapan kaget mereka. "Bahasa Inggris-mu.. Lancar sekali.." kata Souma-kun tercengang.

"_Of course. I have lived there for five years and talk English every day.._ Lagipula, kalau aku pakai bahasa Jepang di sana, Aori-nee akan memarahiku habis-habisan memakai bahasa Prancis yang tidak kumengerti sama sekali.." ujarku. Aku jadi ingat omelannya..

'_Japonais ce n'est pas permis_!'

Kemudian Amu-chan tertawa dan meloncat pelukanku. "_I love you now and forever. That's my promise and I won't break it._"

"_I love you and I always did. I'll never leave you again. That's my promise, and I won't break it too._"

**The End**

*****Di sini dilamar tunangan, lamaran nikahnya 'kan waktu udah dewasa.. Cek 'Photo Album' aja

AAAA! SEQUEL PHOTO ALBUM SELESAAAAAI! Ao lagi _down_ karena lappy sayang lagi rusak. Keypad-nya ga bisa sama sekali! Apalagi Kaa-san dan Tou-san ga mau tau.. Jadilah fic ini diketik di kompy keluarga. Hiks..

Masa Aniki yang kompy-nya rusak langsung dibetulin, Otouto yang hp-nya rusak diganti, sedangkan Ao? Masa lappy rusak dibiarin, hp rusak juga dibiarin? HUAAA~ DUNIA TEGA SAMA AO~ TT3TT

Cukup curcolnya! RnR?


End file.
